1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable mounting arrangement between an inner stationary shroud and a seal ring housing for adjustably concentrically aligning the seal housing about a rotor and more particularly to locking structure for maintaining the mounting arrangement in the final concentric position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,904, of common assignee as the present invention, describes an alignable annular seal housing ring mounted on the inner shroud of the vane segments of a gas turbine engine. The seal ring and inner shrouds have cooperating adjustable mounting structure that accommodates tolerance buildup during assembly of the parts and yet permits the seal ring to be mounted on the stationary segments concentric with the adjacent rotor with which the seal must cooperate to prevent leakage of the motive fluid. Also, the above-identified patent discloses a set-screw arrangement for locking the adjustable mounting structure once such concentricity is attained. However, it has been found that such locking structure requires a relatively time-consuming procedure during assembly and is generally relatively difficult to disassemble the locking structure for disassembly of the ring from the vane segments when it is necessary to repair the machine, especially in field repairs.